Advancements in the field of three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics and 3D human body modeling, have provided the ability to create 3D human body models and visualize objects in a 3D computer graphics environment. Typically, a 3D stereo capture system may be utilized to reconstruct a full 3D human body model of a human body. The 3D stereo capture system may include multiple stereo cameras that capture the human body from a plurality of viewpoints. However, such 3D stereo capture systems are expensive and may be undesirable for daily applications. In certain scenario, attempts have been made to use depth data points captured by a depth sensor from a single viewpoint to reconstruct a full 3D human body model of the human body. In such scenario, a point-to-point distance, as a distance metric, may be used to calculate a distance from a depth data point to a point in a deformed 3D human model. The point-to-point distance may be used in order to minimize the point-to-point distance between the depth data point and the deformed 3D human model to further reconstruct the full 3D human body model. However, in such cases, the calculation of the point-to-point distance may not be accurate for different resolution of vertices. As a consequence, the reconstruction of the full 3D human body model using the point-to-point distance may be inaccurate when the resolution of vertices on the deformed 3D human model is reduced. Such inaccuracy in the reconstruction of the 3D human model of the human body may be undesirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.